Social Media
by Source Course
Summary: What happens when Vocaloid and Utaite singers get social media? Let's go ahead and stalk their posts and stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**I was motivated, I keep seeing silly FB edits of fandoms!**

**I decided to do one with ︎Vocaloid and my lovely 96Neko~ (I'm seriously a fan!) **

**Then, let's start with this made-up stuff! I'll make up random stuff.**

**Oh, and since its break, I'll write as much as I can! But I have a lot of ︎Anime to watch, so I'll keep one or two series active. No promises**

**...**

**Rin** Joined NoteBell

**Rin **started following** Len **and **20 others**

...

**Rin **posted: LOL, Hey guys~ Just joined Note bell~ :3

**Comments: **

**Len**: RIN, WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS?

**Rin:** ~ I saw this on your history, since you have it, I can!

**Luka:** Aw~ Lenny, don't ruin her fun. It's good to have her here.

**Meiko**: I agree, it's nice! Your sister is cute after all~

**Len**: EXACTLY

**Rin**: I'm cute? That's why?!

**Len**: What if some perv gets you? I don't want some perv breathing over your profile.

**96Neko**: I see nothing wrong with that.

**Len:**...

**Rin**:...

**96Neko:**...

**...**

**Len **blocked** 96Neko.**

**96Neko **posted**: **｡ﾟ( ﾟஇωஇﾟ)ﾟ｡ I got blocked again, why Len-Kun!?

**Comments**:

**Tenchou**: Again?! What is this, the 18th time?

**Neru**: HAHAH

**Tei**: ^^ HAHAH

**96Neko**: SHUDDUP (。≖ˇｪˇ≖｡)

**Rin**: by the looks of his notifications. Let's see... 1000 likes and comments by 96Neko. Intresting!

**96Neko**: THAT HAS TO BE NOTHING COMPARED TO A FANGIRL!

**Rin**: Well, you are a different case.

**96Neko**: HE LOVES ME?!

**Tei**: I think a different case meaning your so damn perverted.

**96Neko**: Look Who's talking you Traffic light whore.

**Tei**:... You better have a bucket list, bitch.

...

**69Neko** Joined _NoteBell_

**69Neko** started following **Len** and **47 others**

**...**

**Tenchou** posted: /KuroNeko what is up with your name? 0.o

**Comments**:

**69Neko**: NoteBell decided to not let be have 96Neko, so I had to improvise.

**Len**: This makes me feel unsafe.

**Rin**: Len, you always are!

...

**Rin** posted: Just ran out of oranges. :(((

(*Photo attachment of an empty basket*)

**Comments**:

**Kaito**: all of my ice cream ran out too :(

**Miku**: Leeks are gone too.

**69Neko**: Tapioca-Kun forgot to get some tapioca. My Pantry is crying for help.

**Luka**: all my fish rotted :(

**Len**: you ate my bananas, so yeah...

**Neru**: damn you all and your foods!

...

**Neru** posted: Hanging with my bro~

(*Photo attachment of Nero and Neru together.*)

**Comments**:

**Tei**: Incest is valid.

Neru: WHAT THE FUCK

Tei: What? Len and Rin also have that option valid.

Neru: FUCK YOU

Neru: PLUS, LEN IS MINE.

Tei: HELL NAH

...

**Tei** posted: Someone's gonna die tonight. /CuteCellP

**Comments**:

Neru: It's on, biatch.

Tei: /BananaStar better save dat booty

69Neko: /BananaStar IS OFF LIMITS FOR YOU GUYS

Len: please don't bring me into this (｡ŏ_ŏ｡)

...

**Tei** and **Neru** updated their location to Vocest Hospital

...

**Neru** posted: guess who doesn't get Len's Booty.

**Comments**:

Tei: It was a damn tie...

69Neko: LOL, LEN-KUN IS MINE THEN.

Tei: YOU WERENT EVEN PART OF THE DAMN BLOODY SESSION

...

**69Neko** changed their name to **96Neko**

**...**

**96Neko** updated their relationship status to: **Taken By (_)**

**Neru** and **Tei** liked this

**Comments**:

Len: youre in a relationship?!

96Neko: Yep!

Len: who?!

96Neko: someone. He's to shy so I couldn't list his name! ( ´ ꒳ ` )ﾉ he's so charming though.

Len: can't you tell me his name?

96Neko: nope! To shy!

Rin: aw!~ best of luck with you and your mysterious guy!

Meiko: *crying* they grow up too soon... You grew up REALLY soon, look at those piercings and your hair!

96Neko: ITS FASHION. AND MY MOTHER SHOULD BE SAYING THAT.

Neru: You mean /DiamondJuice fashion?

Lady Gaga: Congratulations, you win 2 tickets for you and your lover.

Neru: OMG IM SO SORRY /DiamondJuice I LOVE YOUR MUSIC, I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE INSULT.

96Neko: LOL, THANK YOU /DiamondJuice

...

**96Neko** posted: Going to /DiamondJuice 's concert with my bae!~

Lady Gaga and 4 others like this.

**Comments**:

Neru: Fuck you to the core.

96Neko: :) love you too.

...

**Rin** posted: Len won't come out his room! He won't even eat any bananas!

Help (｡º̩̩́⌓º̩̩̀).゜

**Comments**:

Kaito: I think he's love sick.

Meiko: I agree! ^

Luka: Love sick makes sense.

Neru: WHY IS HE LOVE SICK? ILL CURE HIM

Tei: BACK OFF BITCH, ILL HELP HIM.

Meiko: YOU DAMN GIRLS, BACK OFF /RedSnowflake /CuteCellP

Rin: Love sick? ( ･᷄д･᷅ ) What should I do?

Kaito: hm... It's rather more of a broken heart caused by Love, I guess.

Luka: was he like that two days ago?

Rin: Yeah!... How do you know?

Luka: heheh, well it's a broken heart!

Rin: WILL HE DIE? WHAT DO I DO?

Meiko: calm down, just drag 96Neko over their. Lock them in the closet and join us to the store for more beer!

Kaito: /ReddyDrinker please remember Rin is FOURTEEN.

Meiko: To the Grocery store!

...

**Rin private messages 96Neko**: Come over! I need you to get me something that's in the closet!

**96Neko private messages Rin**: Can't you get Len?

**Rin private messages 96Neko**: JUST COME OVER AND HELP.

**96Neko private messages Rin:** okay!

...

**96Neko** posted: I learned my lesson, DONT TRUST RIN, BUT STILL DO WHAT SHE SAYS Hi /BananaStar :)

**Comments**:

Len: We are literally pressed against each other in this TINY closet, are fans are two inches away, you can just SPEAK.

96Neko: But your face always turns red when I speak!

Len: B-because your technically breathing on me!

Meiko: Things are going to get Kinky.

Len: SH-SHUT UP. GO AWAY!

96Neko: I'm fine with that...

Len: GET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET!

Len: WHY IS IT LOCKED?! ?!

96Neko: (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

...

**96Neko** updated their relationship status to: **Single**

**Len** liked this.

**Comments**:

Len: I still hate you.

Neru: WHAT HAPPENED?

Luka: glad to see things are better!

Neru: BETTER?!

96Neko: I was never in a relationship, I wanted to see if Len would get jealous. In the closet we shared kisses~ he was so jealous he even spoke so cutely of his true feelings and I told him the truth~~~ ( ´ ꒳ ` )ﾉ

Neru: KISSES?! TRUE FEELINGS?! CUTE?!

Len: half of that is false! 96Neko don't exaggerate!

Neru: ah, thank god.

96Neko: he did say half...

Neru: ( ❀⃙⃕⃠⃝⃘⃚ ཀ ❀⃙⃕⃠⃝⃘⃚ )

...

**Rin** posted: Yay! Len is back to normal!◟(๑˃̶ ੪ ˂̶๑)◞

**Comments**:

Luka: see we told you!

Meiko: and for celebration, let's go have a drink!

Kaito: Meiko! No drinking!

Len: so it was you guys?..

Luka: ouch, feisty Len on the lose.

Kaito: I'll be hiding now.

Meiko: GET ME A BUNCH OF BEERS, ILL HANDLE HIM.

Rin: Len! I got a really good drama! It made me cry so much! :( you have to watch it with me!

Len: ...what's it called?

Rin: Morning Love Set.

Len:... I'll make some popcorn.

Luka: Rin saved our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heheh, I'm making some more~ These are so fun actually!**

...

**Len** posted: I am now saying my secret. I am going to get married. 3

**Comments:**

Rin: oh Len, you know how Kaito is though!

Luka: so Yaoi is actually valid?~

Kaito: I'm sorry. But I'm already in one's Palm. ;-;

Luka: AWWWW, Kaito your so cruel!

Len: NO

Len: KAITO YOU ACCEPT THE YAOI FANDOM?!

Len: IM NOT MARRYING KAITO

Tei: /IceCreamLord your safe for now.

Kaito:...

Luka:... Friends with benefits?

Len: GTFO LUKA

...

**Miku** posted: Omfg, I went to the the grocery store. This guy kept following me and I ended up kicking him in the elephant nose but it turned out to be Nero.

**Comments**:

Neru: That's why he walked like gangster...

Miku: Tell him to stop following me. I think he's a pedo.

...

**Kaai Yuki **joined _NoteBell_

**Oliver **joined _NoteBell_

**Ryuuto** joined _NoteBell_

...

**Kaai Yuki, Ryuuto** started following **Oliver** and **25 others**

**Oliver **started following** Kaai Yuki **and** 30 others**

**...**

**Oliver **posted: Me and Yuki decided to join~ hello everyone! ( ･ᴗ･ )

**Comments**:

Tei: More shotas and a Loli!

Oliver: I-I'm not a shota! And Yuki is NOT a Loli! at all!

Len: finally, I have a friend on here!

Piko: I'm here too!

Len: I have 'another' friend on here!

Piko: better.

Oliver: at least I'll have reassuring people~ :)

Tei: the shota club is reunited.

Luka: *stalk*

Len: heads up, watch out for the girls.

Oliver: I'm worried for Yuki's innocence...

...

**96Neko** posted: LOL, I SNUCK INTO THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM WHEN GYM WAS OVER. THEY SUSPECTED NOTHING.

**Comments**:

Neru: main question, why were you in there?

96Neko: I don't know.

Tei: YOU LOOKED AT LENS BODY DIDNT YOU?!

96Neko: Yep~ he actually has some muscle~~

Neru:.. Like Rin's body? Only... Muscle?

96Neko: Yep~

Tei: six-pack?

96Neko: hm... Not that I saw. He actually has a flat stomach in my view!

Neru: really?!

Tei: I would love to lick his tummy~

96Neko: and IM considered perverted?

Len: I WILL NEVER EVER EVER GO BACK IN THAT PLACE EVER AGAIN.

96Neko: you don't have to. I have saved memories~

Len:... Pictures?

Neru: SEND THEM TO ME

Tei: ME TOO

Len: ISNT THAT ILLEGAL?!

96Neko: not unless you have a purpose. ITS CALLED LOVE

Len: ITS CALLED VIOLATING MY PRIVACY.

...

**Yuki** posted: I'm so bored. Anyone want to come over?

**Comments**:

Oliver: can I? There's not much to do either.

Yuki: Yeah! We can have lots of fun!

Oliver: ok, I'll be over! Should I bring James?

Yuki: Next time. James was abit bothersome last time.

Oliver: I guess so... Ok, see you soon!

Yuki: ok. :D

James: Yo, U Homans not enviting meh? Cuz I hav fethrs and no arms? U to r so men.

Meiko: omg, I drank to much alcohol. I'm calling it a night.

Luka: I must have eaten a bad piece of fish.

Oliver: I don't think it's your problems... You two seriously need some help!

Len: THERES A TALKING BIRD AND YOURE CONCERNED WITH THEM?!

...

**Meiko** posted: OMG who's coming to da circus, it'll be so sick. Lol

**Comments**:

Luka: Circus Monster, I'm so singing that there.

Meiko: biatch, it's not your spotlight t(._. )

Luka: Fuck you too

Neru: THERES A CIRCUS? OMG,

96Neko: HAHAH SLOW POKE, I ASKED LEN FIRST

Neru: fuck

...

**96Neko **posted**: hashtag**Yolo I have tapioca! 3 dollars spent, worth it!

(*Photo Attachment of her holding Boba Tea*)

**Comments**:

Rin: Kuro-chan, I forbid you to use Yolo

96Neko: hm? Why? ꒰੭ ❛⃘ ༚ ❜⃘⃘ ꒱໊

Rin: You have nine lives!

Len: /OrangeHuggles Rin, there's a difference between domestic cats and names. Allow me to explain...

...

**96Neko** posted: A cup of tapioca literally obeys Yolo. 3 dollars wasted. :(

(*Photo Attachment of Boba Tea cup splattered on ground*)


End file.
